<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alicorns by TheDarkChocolateLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318961">Alicorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord'>TheDarkChocolateLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronte, Amy, and Sophie take a ride on the alicorns. Kind of a missing scene from Nightfall. Canon compliant; written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Nightfall'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Councillor Bronte &amp; Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alicorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is safe, Miss Foster?" Bronte asked, trying—and failing—to stay in position atop Greyfell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which one?" Sophie and Amy responded in unison, high-fiving after they did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Teenagers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Either of you. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not going to slip off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just hold on tight to his mane if you start to slip and you'll be fine," Sophie directed, adjusting her grip on Amy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronte glared at the back of Greyfell's head. "His mane is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He did, however, reach out and tentatively grasp Greyfell's mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little glitter won't kill you!" Amy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let Oralie give you a makeover and you'll have a very different outlook on that statement," Bronte replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Sophie scoffed. "Speaking of which, do you have any pictures of that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Foster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oralie </span>
  </em>
  <span>have any pictures?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready," Bronte cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie grinned. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>